Life As A Strauss Sister
by BookProf101
Summary: A collection of drabbles, oneshots, and twoshots about life as Lisanna and Mirajane. rated T just in case Mira becomes DEMON MIRAJANE.


**To be clear: This isn't NaLi. I am a die-hard NaLu shipper. I just wanted to do a story that took a peek into Lisanna's mind. At least, that's who I'm starting with. I'll add a few mini-stories and oneshots about Mirajane later. I've always admired the Strauss siblings' bond.**

**-BookProf101**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Lisanna sat in front of her grave. It was hard, seeing that slab of stone in front of a place she used to play. It was a constant reminder of how much she'd missed, of how long she'd been away from her home. Even harder to believe was how the guild had changed. She sat in the little straw shelter, kneeling to keep from hitting the ceiling. The straw was itchy under her legs, but she didn't care; she was back with her family, _her _Fairy Tail.

Edolas had been so different from Earthland. It still unsettled Lisanna to see Levy and Lucy getting along. She had just met Gajeel and couldn't help but wonder about his counterpart. Everything was strange, but the same.

Lisanna gazed at the sunset. It was beautiful. Veins of scarlet ran through it, like Erza's hair. Lisanna was happy to be back with Erza. It hadn't been a good shock to know that someone you looked up to on Earthland was fighting for the wrong cause in Edolas.

"Mira's been teaching me to cook. It's nice, because the Mira in Edolas couldn't cook. Everything burned." Lisanna had no idea why she was talking out loud. Everything just seemed to need to get out of her.

"It's nice to see Gray's found someone-even if he doesn't see it himself!" Lisanna giggled. She was sure Juvia would get her wish; even Erza was on the team of matchmakers in that relationship.

Lisanna turned in her mind the image of Natsu. It was the most amazing feeling in the world to know that your best friend had been waiting all that time for you and now she had him back. He was like her brother; they'd been so close it was like they were family. His smile had only grown nicer over the years and in her past few days at the guild, she could see that more and more, his smile was pointed toward someone.

And it wasn't her.

"I was a little shocked to see Earthland Lucy. She's nothing like Lucy Ashley on the outside, but on the inside, they're similar. And yeah, it didn't feel good at first to realize that Natsu had feelings for her."

But her feelings had long died away; instead, the flame of kinship and family was left, and it filled her with a warm glow.

"I'm happy. And watching the love in the guild grow sure has been interesting. I can see why Mira-nee likes it so much."

And it was true. In the little actions of Juvia glancing over at Gray, of Natsu smiling at Lucy when she wasn't looking, of Gajeel not-so-subtly carrying Levy's books, she could see the love in Fairy Tail.

"It would be fun to help those pairs along a little. The guys are so dense, and someone needs to keep Mira-nee from jumping over the bar and smashing Juvia and Gray's lips together."

Lisanna could see love in other faces too, no matter how much they wanted to deny it. Those fights Elfman and Evergreen had were definitely the beginnings of love. Mira called it a love/hate relationship.

She could also see other kinds of love in the guild. It was plain on Macao's face that he already thought of Wendy and Cana as his daughters. And Master Makarov's face was no exception. She could feel without even having to look at him that his love was the strong kind, the one that knows no bounds and would do anything to protect his children. Fairy Tail was a family.

Lisanna got up and stretched. The sun had sunk below the horizon and the moon was high in the sky. Nighttime was past the corner and right in front of her. She stifled a yawn; before she could reach her lovely bed at Fairy Hills, there was something she had to do.

A heavy bat rested against a tree. She'd found it in the forest, abandoned by a few kids who had hit a ball into Porlyusica's window. It was a powerful weapon in her hands.

Lisanna took a few practice smashes before bringing it down on top of her headstone. The pain of her leaving was going to be erased by the smiles she would bring to the guild. She would have a hand in getting dense idiots to realize they loved someone. She would cook, she would laugh, and she would smile. That was her promise.

No one needed a reminder of pain.

Lisanna brought the bat down on the stone, reducing it to rubble. Life wasn't a tragedy; it was an adventure, it was precious. And no one understood that more than Fairy Tail.

Lisanna took one last glare at the headstone before embarking on her new mission: the pursuit of happiness for her family. And to create plans with Mira for those dense idiots who wouldn't know they were in love if it was tattooed on their eyeballs.

**Yup, just an experiment. It didn't turn out the way I expected, but I guess that's what I get for writing so late at night. Please review!**

**-BookProf101**


End file.
